


continue

by dendryllio



Series: flintwood drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: "touch yourself for me."
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: flintwood drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	continue

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is part of my flintwood drabbles series, go check out the others if you'd like :)

“Touch yourself for me.” Oliver’s heavily-accented voice sounded more like a purr, the deep rumble of his timbre vibrating through Marcus’s frame. He whimpered uncharacteristically from where he was splayed out on his bed, legs spread and both hands between his thighs, stuck in the position he had been caught in.

Oliver had woken to soft noises from the bed to the left of his own. He had ripped open his curtains and then Marcus’s, certain his friend was having one of the nightmares that frequented him.

But he was not.

They had both frozen in their stances, Oliver standing, tensed, each hand clutching a side of the red and green curtain around the four-poster bed, Marcus laying back with his legs spread whorishly, right fingers wrapped around his flushed prick and left buried deep in his plush arsehole. 

“That’s not a nightmare.” 

Marcus squeaked.

Oliver had taken a breath before regaining his composure, letting go of the fabric he was clutching and resting his hands on his hips in a natural-looking position that just oozed dominance.

So that’s how they made it here, Oliver leering over Marcus and just  _ staring him down. _ Marcus had to admit it was hot, despite the burning embarrassment wracking through his body.

“Go ahead. Continue. Touch yourself for me.”

Marcus hesitated a moment before slowly continuing his ministrations. His hand was tight around the head of his cock as he massaged the sensitive tip, skilled fingers of his other hand abusing his prostate. He cried out softly at the dual stimulation, eyes still attached to Oliver’s piercing gaze.

“God, you’re so pretty.” A whimper. “So good and slutty for me, huh?” A whine as Marcus’s eyes screwed shut. Oliver made a disapproving sound at that, moving closer to sit on the edge of the bed, cupping Marcus’s face with an elegant hand. “None of that, love. Eyes open, look at me while you make those pretty noises.”

Marcus opened his eyes halfway, lidded and glazed over with lust as he continued to pleasure himself. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn’t seem to control his hands enough to make them stop, movements taken over by the lust at this point. It felt as if Oliver was moving his arms for him, but their only points of connection were the taller male’s hand on his cheek and his lips on his neck, sending pleasurable shocks through his nervous system.

They continued like this for only a few minutes, Oliver sucking deep purple marks into the skin of Marcus’s neck as he masturbated. His orgasm took him over out of nowhere; Marcus let out a strained cry as his back arched and he spilled over his toned stomach. Oliver kissed him through it, whispering soft encouragements against Marcus’s plush lips as heated waves of pleasure wracked his frame.

“Good boy. Marcus. Marcus. Hey,  _ Marcus! _ ”

Marcus sat up with a start, Pucey shaking his shoulder roughly. 

“God, Flint, you sleep like a rock.”

Marcus shook himself out of the remnants of sleep, wincing when his brain registered the sticky patch in his boxers. He sighed and swatted Pucey away, flopping back down to sink into his mattress.

Of course it was too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
